


Kings of the Castle

by Rizobact



Series: Toy Stories [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Human, Other, Photocomic, Platonic Relationships, Plushies, Stuffed Toys, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: When you get a cat, it takes over your home. When you get a pair of plush cats based on a friend's AU, they do exactly the same thing.





	1. Basket Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonofdispair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas Kitties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438392) by [dragonofdispair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair). 



> dragonofdispair wrote a cat AU that lodged in my brain. Naturally, the only way to exorcise it was to buy plush cats, make toy stories, and succumb to the obsession. If you haven't read them, I highly recommend them! If you haven't, the basics you need to know are Prowl is Elita's purebred Siamese showcat stud, and Jazz is the stray silver tabby he pairbonded with.


	2. Center of Gravity




	3. Flying Chalk




	4. The Great Outdoors




End file.
